iFirst Met Ya
by thehobosapien
Summary: We saw them fight. We saw them fall in love. And we saw everything else in between. But how did it all started? No idea. That's why I made up a prologue about the bickering duo of iCarly. No intense romance yet, but hey! It's SEDDIE!
1. iMake an Impression

**_If you've read this before, and are wondering why the heck is this wandering in the iCarly Archive again? Well... here's news for ya... NOTHING'S NEW! Yup. I just updated my stories to get rid of some typos, and to change the author's note to bold and italic, so you won't get confused if those slanting words are still part of the story or not._**

**_But if you've never read this before...well, don't press that 'Back' button yet without giving this baby a spankin review! Trust me...it's worth clicking it. I spent most of my time in the middle of the night writing this thing since good ideas suddenly show up at the wrong time. That's all. Thank you._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, coz if I did, Jughead Jones from Archie would be Sam's best friend, since they're both sarcastic, lazy, hungry and awesome._**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM<strong>

My heart skipped a beat.

As soon as my toe touched the lobby, I had that weird feeling that someone's staring at me. I was expecting that Lewbert was eyeing me again with his bloodshot eyes. But instead, I found myself looking back at a pair of hazelnut eyes.

I blinked. Probably a foot away from me was some neatly-combed hair kid carrying a laptop, standing there. Just standing there. And looking at me.

I was about to shove him off with the usual "Whacha looking at, moron?" until I observed him from head to toe.

Cute. Dressed like a nerd, though. But cute. I grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them into my mouth. I tried to divert my attention by looking somewhere else. My eyes met Lewbert's.

Ugh. This guy.. he always makes me puke. Especially when I see his humongous wart. Please, not that wart. That thing looks like an ancient meatball glued to a face of an equally disgusting man.

"What?" the hostile doorman screamed, while rubbing his precious wart. "Staring at my wart, eh? Well you can't have it! I'll bite your hand off if you even dared!"

"Geez, Louise." I spat, walking away from him. "You can keep that hideous thing, coz I'm not coming near that –"

"Geeeeet ooooout! Out of my lobby!" Lewbert hollered, throwing pencils at me. I made a beeline for the door, before giving the guy I saw a while ago one last look. Too bad, that cute face wasn't facing my way anymore as he made his way upstairs to avoid Lewbert's flying pencils.

"I'm gonna get ya someday…" I thought blissfully, as I popped another potato chip into my mouth. I'm gonna get ya.

**FREDDIE**

That doorman was crazy. He definitely ruined my day. Look. I almost dropped the AV Club equipment I have in my backpack while I try to dodge Lewbert's pencils, which also scratched my laptop. Plus, he kinda ruined my view back there in the lobby.

I rubbed my neck as I try to remember that face. A strong scowl above those bright blue eyes. Greasy lips held her mouth shut as she munched those chips. Curly blond hair flowing down her face. I've never seen anything like her. It's was kinda embarrassing too, catching me looking at her for that long. Hope she didn't see me turn red back there. I swear, my cheeks were burning madly in the lobby.

I sighed as I caught the sight of 8-D. Oh chiz. What was I thinking? Suddenly going mad over some girl I just met in the lobby. If Carly knew about what happened back there, how would she know I'm worth being her boyfriend if I keep thinking about other girls.

"I like Carly… I like Carly…" I chanted to myself, with my eyes shut closed.

"I know that." A sweet voice said. I looked up and saw the girl I always liked, ever since I first laid my eyes on her. Oh man. I could feel my cheeks going red again.

"But it doesn't mean that you're gonna get whatcha want that easy!" Carly added, in a joking tone, puffing her cheeks.

"By the way, you seemed to be thinking hard when you came up here." Carly suddenly asked, which almost made me jump. Whoa. Was she psychic or something? I tried to avoid her gaze, but she continued, "I wonder what could be going inside that Benson brain of yours?"

"Aw. It's nothing." I said casually, while pinching my own arm, punishing myself as I am about to lie. "I was just thinking of blogging this moment of us together. Being approximately 6 centimeters closer than before."

"Six centimeters?" Carly raised one eyebrow and folder her arms. She looked serious but I know she's forcing not to laugh.

"Yup. Don't you see that numbers are essential in recording the progress in our relationship?"

"Relationship?"

"Carly, Carly. I know you rejectme and all today. But someday, I'm gonna get ya…"

My mind was starting to fly as I uttered these words, starting to think about the blonde girl again. I know Carly's everything to me, but hope she doesn't mind me seeing something that you don't see everyday…

**_WEW! Not yet done, obviously…XD sorry bout some Creddie parts. C'mon, it's before Sam and Freddie met each other.. he's still crazy bout her… not till he met Sam! More soon!_**


	2. iOfficially Meet You

**_Hey, hey! I'm back! Sorry I updated a little late..LITTLE? hahaha..well, my dad's an architect so he hogs the computer most of the time.. I've already finished my story in paper..problem is I can't find the right time to type it.. UGH. Well, here goes nothing... :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM<strong>

Great. Mom forgot to wake up again. It's already past noon and I haven't eaten anything yet. I was thinking about two options. One would be making myself some cat stew. But since cooking my rabid cat, Frothy, would take a lot of work, that leaves me no choice but to eat at Carly's.

They say it's rude to barge in into someone's house just to some food. Hey, it's already my daily basis, and even my best friend's brother, Spencer, doesn't mind. So I bet there's nothing rude about that.

My stomach lurched and growled in hunger as I reached the Shay's front door.

"Hold on there, little fella." I smiled, tapping my stomach. "Mama's about to eat." I swung the door open and walked into 8-C.

Carly was sitting on the couch, about to bite a slice of pepperoni pizza, while Spencer's sitting in front of their computer, sipping a smoothie. I slumped next to Carly and snatched away the pizza from her hand. She gave me that reprimanding look as I chewed.

"We just had pepperoni yesterday, Carls." I reminded, after swallowing.

"Yes we had, Sam." Carly sighed. "That's why I ordered the same pizza we had yesterday, thinking that you would get sick of having those again."

"Who cares what I eat." I said, as cheese fly out of my mouth and into Carly's lap. "I'm hungry."

"Hey, hey, guys! Check this out!" Spencer suddenly blurted. "There's this video of some old lady who could eat a whole watermelon! Imagine that? A whole watermelon!"

"Nah, I already saw that video." I said, reaching out to grab Carly's pizza, but she slapped my hand. "Turns out that's a fake. Some dude edited that video to make it look real."

"And uploaded it in Splash Face to become popular?" Carly asked.

"Yup. To become popular. That's what stupid people without any jobs or husbands do to their life."

"Oh." Spencer said in disappointment. "Too bad. I really enjoy watching old people eating oversized fruits. But now it makes me sad." He sipped the last drop of his smoothie and turned back to the computer to browse some more vids.

I stood up and went to dive for that smoothie, coz I guess there's still a few drops left when the door swung open once more. I turned around and almost spat out the pizza I was chewing.

**FREDDIE**

Curly blonde hair. Hungry look in her eyes. It's her again. No doubt.

I was about to say something when my eyes darted to her way. My mouth was gaping for almost a minute, as I forgot what I came in here for. Carly stood up and smile in front of me.

"Hey. Whatcha got there?" she said, trying to help me find out what I was supposed to say.

"O-Oh!" I stuttered, snapping out of it. I cleared my throat and returned Carly's smile. "I was gonna tell you guys to check out this video –"

"Old lady? Swallowing a watermelon?" Spencer asked, passing by the couch. "That's a fake, kiddo."

"Really?" My stomach turned over. I had to skip my morning tick bath just to find that video. So much for trying to impress Carly.

"Uh-huh. I was bummed too. Look, you guys stay right there while I take a shower. Later!"

"Scrub between your toes!" Carly yelled at his brother.

"I know!" Spencer yelled back, followed by the sound of the water coming out from the shower filled the living room.

I turned back to Carly. Now what? I told myself, racking my brain for something impressive to tell her. And probably something to amaze that girl beside her, before I die in embarrassment or something.

**SAM**

I watched as he tried to impress Carly by playing with words.

"Too bad, that video was a fake. But hey! That almost fooled me back there! Who knew someone could make a video that great? But if I practice some more and study some more about video editing, I might turn out to be a great asset or our AV Club! Pretty impressive, huh?" he managed to say, which was then followed by a nervous laugh.

I smirked. Oh boy. I knew this kid was nothing but a nerd. But aside from that, I'm sensing something really ridiculous. This guy has something for Carly. The way he stares at her, his tone, and his effort. Oh man. I thought I'd only see stuff like these in sitcoms.

Who is this guy, anyway? I can't believe that he actually knows Carly. But whoever he is, I don't care. I couldn't help myself. Insults are starting to spawn inside my head like crazy. I HAVE to say something.

"Pathetic." I scoffed. It was the least I could say, but that would be enough to describe this situation. "So pathetic."

The boy's eyes met mine. I could see confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Whoops. I almost forgot!" Carly said, and jumped between us. "Allow me to do the introduction. Uhm, Sam, this is Freddie. He's that guy who lives down the hall. And Freddie, this is Sam, who happens to be my best friend in the whole wide world!"

Freddie took one step and reached out his right hand. I stared at it. His hand smelled like lotion.

Please.

**FREDDIE**

When somebody reaches out one hand when you've first met, the other one's supposed to shake it, right? I know that's supposed to be that way. But this Sam was just staring at my hand with a devious smirk on her face. Does she come from some country whose tradition is way different from ours and she has to stare that way like this is some joke?

"It was nice meeting you, Sam." I said nicely, despite the urge inside me to defend myself from her retort awhile ago. Before my mind started to create more impressions of her, she finally shook my hand.

Her hand was soft, but it's filthy. I'm guessing that's cheese and grease she's spreading all over my palm. I was about to let go of her hand when she tightened her grip and crushed my hand.

"Yeow!" I yelped, jumping back and massaging my poor hand. I turned to Carly and pleaded, "She crushed my hand!"

"Sam!" Carly shouted, who seemed as surprised as I am. I never expected her to be like this. First, she embarrassed me in front of Carly. Then she gave me a deadly grip. I thought she was okay. This girl is weird. Really, really weird.

"What?" Sam said, like what she just did was totally normal. "I was just testing him. Ever since I saw him talking like a nerd, I knew I'll never gonna like this guy. But I gave him another chance, to prove he's not a wuss after all. Turns out he's just a plain ol' average nub, like those other nub polluting this world." She turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

Ouch. I wanna cry out in protest. But, I'm afraid she'll call me other names or throw me across the hall if I argue with her. I can't believe it. I've never been insulted by someone like this before. And it all came from a girl! An innocent-looking girl!

But, everything seemed to change at this moment. Those things running through my mind about Sam when I first saw her in the lobby downstairs? It's now nothing but a decaying thing in the past. This girl's a monster. Maybe some kid possessed by a demon.

Something tells me that I must avoid her. That she's dangerous. Deadly. I don't know but all of a sudden, just looking at her sends chills down my spine. I've never felt something like this from a girl before.

**_DONE! Not really..hahah..still a lot more chapters to go... I'm not that contented with this chapter... You too? Well, TOUGH NUBS! XD I'm the author and you have nothing to do bout it...XD but wait till ya read the next one! and the one after that!XD Well, hope you liked it though, as I always say... PLEASE REVIEW!XD You can read my other stories while you're at it... :D_**


End file.
